Hercules' Return
by Megara and Hades
Summary: The story after "happily ever after." (Disney Version)


Calliope: "We are the Muses; goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes."

Terpsichore: "Heroes like Hercules..."

Clio: "Honey, they know this already. Stop dragging it on and get to the point."

Melpomene: "This is the story after the story. As you know, Hercules decided to stay mortal on earth with Megara instead of joining his family as a god. He also stayed because he was the last surviving hero around. But now without Hades causing mischief, Hercules became just another face in the crowd. Megara, as much as she loved Hercules, felt that Herc..."

Clio: "Are you really going to tell the whole story right now? Just rewind and let them see for themselves."

Terpsichore: "Girl, we are the muses, it's our job to narrate."

Clio: "Narrate, not tell the whole story honey. Role the tape!"

Hercules: "Meg, I don't know what to do. This is what Phil trained me for and now without monsters to defeat, I have lost my purpose."

Meg: "Well, you could always let Hades back out and let him wreak havoc over the city for old time sake."

Hercules: "Very funny Meg. But I mean it, what am I suppose to do now? I am a hero, saving people is what I do. Am I suppose to let that go? And what would Phil think? Am I just another forgotten hero now?"

Meg: "Of course not, people will never forget what you've done for this city. And I will never forget what you've done for me."

Hercules: "It's funny; you'd think a city that now lives in peace would make a hero happy, give him a break but I can't help but feel useless. Maybe I'm finished as a hero..."

Meg: "Becoming a hero wasn't what your goal was from the beginning anyway. It was just a step you needed to reach your real goal."

Melpomene: "Megara pointed to the statue of Zeus."

Megara: "You became a hero to reunite with your family. Maybe it is time."

Hercules: "No way Meg. I stayed here for you. Remember?"

Meg: "Of course I do but you also stayed to save this city and now this city doesn't need saving. I want the best for you. I also don't want to be the one holding you back from your true destiny. Someday you are going to want to reunite with your family but it could be too late. You are mortal now and the Fates could cut your thread anytime. Then it WILL be too late."

Hercules: "Meg, don't talk like that. Of course I would love to be with my parents but I would never leave you. Now please, let's go to bed."

Calliope: "That night Megara could not sleep. She tossed and turned at the thought of Hercules feeling like he lost his purpose so she borrowed Pegasus and took off to the stone statue of Zeus where Hercules first met his father years before he became a hero."

Meg: "Zeus?"

Terpsichore: "Zeus stretched his arms and rubs his stone-shut eyes."

Zeus: "Meg? What are you doing here child? And at this hour? I am not the god of sleep you know. Maybe try counting sheep? I heard that works for some mortals."

Meg: "I know, I'm sorry for coming at this hour but i have a favor to ask of you."

Zeus: "Anything for the girl my son stayed a mortal for. Well technically he is a god in blood but because he chose to stay on earth instead of heaven...well, you know this already. What is it you need?"

Meg: "Well that's just it, because Hades is gone, Hercules doesn't feel like a hero anymore. He thinks he lost his purpose and I think maybe it's time that he..."

Zeus: "Gets a real job? He is mortal now...but he is so clumsy! Remember when he rescued you from Nessus? He was such a mess! Oh, and you should have seen him when he was a boy; he knocked over an entire plaza! Ha! Imagine him working in a pottery shop with the amount of strength he has! Ha ha ha!"

Meg: "No, I think it is time that he joins the gods in heaven."

Melpomene: "Zeus' stone-jaw dropped."

Zeus: "But Meg, once he goes up, he can never come back down. He chose to stay here for you. Aren't you grateful?"

Meg: "Of course I am grateful! He saved my life, still loved me after he knew I betrayed his love, swam into the pit of souls to retrieve mine even if it meant he would die, and chose to stay on earth because of his love for me! I will never forget what he has done! It's because I love him that he must go but he won't do it on his own. That's why I need you..."

Zeus: "I would love my son to come home but I cannot remove him against his will."

Meg: "Please. He only became a hero in the first place to he could join you in heaven anyway. That was always his purpose but I got in the way of that. Please. He deserves to be with his real parents and become what he was born to be; a god. If Hades never sent Pain and Panic to kidnap him, he would have never met me. This is not his destiny."

Melpomene: "Zeus looked deep into Megara's eyes and saw the sorrow that filled them. He knew that she still loved him and that's why she was making his choice. He saw how hard it was for her."

Zeus: "Meg, are you sure about this? He can never return here. You will never see him again. You and him won't..."

Meg: "I know." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zeus: "I will do as you ask. Hera! Our son is coming home! Go home to him Meg and Pegasus will retrieve his body before you."

Meg: "Thank you."

Melpomene: "Megara wiped her eyes and climbed onto the back of Pegasus."

Meg: "Go home boy."

Calliope: "Megara kneeled at the foot of Hercules' bed."

Meg: " I will never forget what you've done for me. I will never forget how you still chose to save me after what I did. It is time for me to return the favor."

Terpsichore: "Megara whistled for Pegasus and helped lift Hercules' sleeping body on his back.

Meg: "Goodbye wonder boy, it's been a real slice."


End file.
